Planters, flower pots and other plant containers have been used for many years. These containers are conventionally, simply sidewalls with a bottom holding dirt to support the growth of one or more plants. While effective, these devices have problems and limitations. Problems include maintaining a proper moisture level in the dirt. Moisture levels are typically maintained by adding water to the soil. If the moisture level is kept too high, plant roots can rot and fungus can grow. Too dry and the plant may not grow properly or even wither and die. Maintaining the proper moisture level is maintained using various aids. Included in these specialized devices are indicators which change color with the amount of moisture. Even with various devices, vigilance and some expertise is required.
An additional problem with these plant containers is the limited flexibility of their use. Essentially, they can only be effectively utilized to provide support for growing plants.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plant container.